


Wild side

by Glowmoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, My bois vibe together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Makoto rides a bike for the first time and makes a new friend,thats itThats the plot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wild side

Naegi had just finished cleaning the classroon with Taka when the strict boy suddenly power walked over to the window.

"Whats up Taka-san?" Makoto followed the class president to window, "Ah,isn't that Mondo-san?"

"Yes,I had hoped he would stay after school for tutoring but I guess not," he looked at his watch, "Naegi-san, I hate to dump this load off on you but could you sweep the floor? I have a tutoring session in the lunch room and I cannot be late!"

"Sure,do what you need to do,its just sweeping" he gave a polite bow and power walked down the hall, tardiness was not a good trait to have.

It only took about two maybe three minutes for him to finishing sweeping. Popping his fingers Makoto put everything away and was ready to head out of school for the day.

Once he was outside he squinted at the bright light,today was very sunny,almost made him wish he'd brought a pair of shades. Walking to the gate He noticed a very familiar head of hair.

"Afternoon Mondo-san!" Naegi waved

"Naegi? What are you doing here? The bell already rang" Mondo shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Had to clean up the classroom,what about you?"

"Me? I was going to head out to the mall,get some snacks for my boy" Both teens had walked to the school parking lot where Mondos bike sat

"Oh! How is Chuck?"

"He tried eating a pencil last night but he's good,you wanna come see him?" He rarely invited anyone over to his house but Naegi was,well about as harmless as a puppy.

"Can I?! I love dogs! I haven't played with one in like, forever!"

"I see you are a man of culture as well," Mondo kicked the stand holding his bike up, "hop on"

"Are you sure we can't just walk? Wait-MONDO PLEASE!" picking Naegi up by the back of his hoody Mondo sat the shorter teen in front of him. As much as Mondo liked Naegi,he didn't really trust the kid to not lose his grip and fall off. The last thing he needed was to be the cause of someones death.

"Just dont move around too much ok?" He revved up the engine and pulled out of the school and into the street.

"So um how long have you been riding?!" Makoto yelled over the wind,it was weird,riding on a motorcycle going so fast and feeling the wind on his face.

"Ever since I was little! My big bro used to take to shops to fix up bikes,do paint jobs on'em and the moment I was old enough he took me to get my licence!" He slowed down to stop once they reached the red light.

"Woah,thats cool! Do you and your brother ever race each other?" Naegi scooted backwards,his back against Mondos chest,man he was tall! 

"Oh yeah all the time! Theres this area in the slums where all the roads have been cut off cause of safety reasons and the Crazy Diamonds go down there to drag race,its stupidly fun"

"That sounds awesome! And kinda dangerous but mostly awesome! The most extreme thing I do is finish my math homework during class" Mondo made a left.

"Ugh you sound like Taka"

"While the teacher is taking them up"

Oowada laughed,"oh shit,looks like Iv got a badass on my hands!" 

"Yeah,Im kind of big deal" They both laughed, "hey,do you think we can go faster?" Makoto looked up.

"Feeling brave? All right then,lets speed things up!" His bike roared and the two zoomed down the freeway. Weaving in and out of traffic.

"Woah!" Mondo could hear Naegis laughter cut through the wind,a smile grew on his face. Was this what it felt like to be an older brother? Having someone depend on you for their very firsts and introducing things to them that you both end up loving? Err maybe he was getting a bit worked up but it did feel nice to have someone look up to him,figuratively and literally.

"Hold tight!" He sped up,wind whipping hard against his face as the mall quickly came into view. 

" _Uyauyauya_ " they started to slow down as the bike came to quick stop over the very lose,white gravel.

"Alright eggy lets get started" parking near the front of the plaza Mondo switched off the ignition, ready to do some light shopping when he had to grab naegi by the arm, "fuck dude you ok?"

"Its fine,my legs are just a bit shaky from the ride" Makoto tried to get the blood moving through his legs by shaking them,it worked enough to where his lower body didn't feel like static.

"Geez your such a whimp, anyways we're going in here" he pointed to a small shop with the silhouette of a poodle on top of it.

"Macy's pooch products?" Mondo pushed the door open and almost immedently Naegi could smell dog.

"Yo! Macy! Get your ass out here!" Oowada pounded on the little golden bell until a very pale hand creeped up from behind the counter,followed by short black hair and black eyes,well one eye the boys dark bangs were covering the left eye.

"Must you be so loud?" He hissed,snatching the bell away.

"Well maybe get off your lazy ass and work like a normal person" Macy flipped him off to which Mondo responded with two fingers.

"Uh we came here for Chucks food right?" As much as Mondo terrified him,Naegi really didn't want to see this Macy guy get his face beat in. The store owner was already skinny,like he didn't eat enough and a punch from Mondo would probably send him to the hospital.

"You've got a lot of balls coming in here and treating me with no respect,I outta just give Chucks food to Ace!"

"You know you've got a pretty big fucking cohonjas for someone within punching distance" Naegi could see the vein throb on Mondos neck as the biker popped his knuckles.

Oh no

No no no no! This is bad! 

' _Come on Makoto! Think,how do you stop these two without getting backhanded?!_ ' Taking a small step back to think, the world was suddenly at a 90 degrees and then his back hit the ground,knocking the wind out of him.

His fumble cause the two high schoolers to stop throwing offensive signs at each other,which was good for them but bad for his tailbone.

"Owww,what even-aw what is that smell?!" something dripped from the bottom of his shoes,something green and brown,the hell?! When did he step in dog shit!? His question was answered when a wet nose brushed up against his finger.

A small white lab, a few weeks old was sniffing and licking his fingers,so this was the culprit!

"Oh shit!" Mondo started laughing,leaning on the counter, "Dude! You have the shittyest luck ever! I-I can't breath! Oh fuck!"

"Ah,sorry about Ace,she has a weak bladder" coming from around the counter Macy put some gloves on as he removed Naegis shoe,"can you watch her while I go clean your shoe?" 

"Yeah,thanks Macy-san" Makoto sat up and scooped the small puppy in his hands.

"..." Macy didn't move,instead he stared at Naegi,who felt his gaze and looked back up.

"Macy-san?"

A small smile broke over his lips, "nothing,I just wanted to hear my name like that again" with that he walked away into the back where the showers were. Meanwhile Mondo had just about calmed down and was breathing normally.

"Im glad my suffering has brought you amusement"

"Don't worry I'll take you to go get a new tailbone,so this is the little shitter Macy was crying over" he flipped her on her back revealing a black spade like birth mark on her belly.

"You know you'd be alot cuter if I hadn't just stepped in your crap" Makoto booped her nose.

"I guess ill have to start call'en you shitkoto from now on!" Mondo grinned at his cleaver word play.

"Please dont" Mondos hand landed on top of his head,ruffing it up, "heyyyy! My hair!"

"Aww shut up your hair is fine! Besides what the fuck is this thing?" Mondo flicked the long strand of hair sticking up from his head.

"Thats my radio antenna!"

Both high schoolers laughed, "dude your funny as shit!" Ace started wiggling in his arms.

"Here you go,Naegi-san? Was it?" Ah Macy had finished cleaning his shoe!

"Thank you! Macy-San"

Macy gave him a sweet smile,"sure stop by anytime,one of the mama cats is due any day now"

"Oi! Quite flirting with my friend asshole!"

"Piss off corn on the cob" oh dear! 

"Ah,well we'd better go give chuck his food,right Mondo-san?"

"Fuck, your right ok Asshole,I'll deal with you later" he paied for the food and gave Ace a small goodbye pet.

"Is Macy an old friend if yours?" Makoto asked following the biker to his ride. 

"I knew him since like elementary school,He dropped out of school to make that place with his Mom,surprised she wasn't there,Anyways hop on egg boy"

Makoto beamed at him and sat on the back of the bike,"ready!"

Mondo smirked at him and tossed Chucks food into his arms,"well then lets bouce!" Revving the engine Mondo did a couple of donutes in the parking lot,catching everyones attention before zooming out of the shopping district.

"Woooh!" Holding on tight to Mondos sides the two zoomed back down the street enjoying the powerful wind rushing through their hair.

Maybe he'd stick around after school some more,if it ment having interesting days like this!


End file.
